Megaman Commits Crimes
by MegamanRock
Summary: dr wiily is at it yet again megaman does unlawful deeds to defeat the doctor
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

scene Dr lights lab

time about 12 thirty

Megaman has just sat down for his daily lunch of rocks with italian salad dressing,

when his sister Roll appeared on the videophone. "Megleman my dear borther, Dadctor Light wants you to deal

with Dr. Willy again." said dear sister Roll. "uggggggggggggggg" said megaman, "I guess I'll go kill yet

another time." "Where is doctor Willy this time roll? asked megaman. "He's in the walmart's kids toy section"

Megaman then hopped on rush and said "Rush we must go! now! To the local walmart tm"

Rush then flew towards the grand store of plenty known as walmart.

"Heya Howdy Mr. Boy!" said the walmart greeter. "NO" said megaman "I am not mr boy! I am mr. MAN"

The walmart greeter was then cast out from walmart and banned for life. he died ten days later.

Megaman quickly rushed (not his dog) toward the kids toys section to fight the robots of Willy.

But alas there were no robots but instead just Dr. Willy playing with a drone. The drone quickly flew

towards MEgaman and hit him on the helm. Needless to say it had no effect on the godlike body of

Megaman. Megaman crushed the drone and ate it and stole its power of having tiny helicopter blades.

Dr. Willy then screamed "MEGA how could you? I purchased that for twenty two dollars! That was infact my

legal property! and yet you, going against God and country smashed it (not like the hit video game series

super smash bros) "what, no i stopped you from commit atrosities against america" said megaman from his

perfectly shaped lips. "IM calling THE WALMART POLICE ON YOU MR ME-GUH" blubbered Dr. Willy. Then a phone

flew from the ceiling and fell into willy's frail old disgusting grubby withered hands. "Hello is this

the fabled police of the walmart?" Willy sprayed not sayed into the phone. "YEAH NO YEAH YEAH NO YEAH

NO MEGMAN YEAH NO NO NO NO YES." blundered Willy into the phone. Right as he finished his phone call

ropes descended from the sky along with swat team member sliding down said ropes. They all pointed

assult rifles at megaman's beatiful helmet. Put your hands up and nobody gets hurt! Megaman, not one to

cause trouble put his hands up and then put them back down as he shot the swat team with metal mans

blade of metal. then seal team six came in and megaman not wanting to died like a terrorist gave up the

fight. They put handcuffs on his glossy metal hands and took him to county jail


	2. Chapter 2 megaman goes to jail

Chapter 2 Megaman goes to county jail

scene county jail

time like late ish

"I can't believe i have been placed in jail!" bellowed Megaman. "SHUTIT" screamed his cellmate who walked

out of the darkness and into the light. it was none other than hit capcom character Frank West from aciton

news. FRANK! yelled meggaman! "whatever could you be in here for?" "I was killing zombies and taking pictures

when my wife divorced because she loved another man so i killed said man with gun." "oh" said Megaman.

Megaman didn't worry about his cellmate's homocidal record because he knew frank would be killed in a week

because death sentances in the future come really fast. Megaman not wanting to look at frank west's dead

eyes turned to the cell beside him. there he saw ryu from street battle or something. also in the cell

was Dante from the devils tears series. Dante was screaming profanity when ryu shot a fireball combo

at his face killing him. Ryu slowly turned and looked at megaman and said "hyduken" before starting to loot

now deadte from the dead may cry series. Megaman was frightened to say the least but knew he must show

courage and dominance so he turned to frank west and threw a chunk of the ground at his skull using guts

mans power. The rock blew Frank's west's head into four frank sized pieces across the room and then megaman

look at ryu and said "yeah". Ryu then threw a paper airplane at megaman and on the paper it said "hi, im ryu

and i can appreaciate your murder please sit down at lunch with me and my friends i hope you have a good

nights slumber." Megaman now happy that he had newfound friends slept like a baby, however frank west did not sleep well because he was dead. but the next morning frank west's body was gone! and all that was left was a note saying "Thanks for the murder body megaman your a grade A pal -love an olde friend. MEgaman couldnt recognize the handwriteing because it was cut out of a magazine that was written in blood.


End file.
